50 Shades of Crossovers
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Written for the 50 Shades of... Challenge. 50 crossover oneshots.
1. In Search of Proof - Marvel

Hermione blinked, certain she hadn't been away from the muggle world for so long. Science and technology had clearly grown exponentially in the time she had stayed within the wizarding world, helping to rebuild everything that had been damaged – fixing the Ministry had been the first thing she had tried to set her sights on, but there were very few who had been willing to change their ways.

It wasn't often that Hermione conceded her view, but when faced with the real reason for the fear the Purebloods had (not that they would admit such a thing to anyone) when thinking about muggles, joining the two worlds hadn't sounded like such a good idea anymore, and Hermione had decided to prove that they were wrong. To do that, she needed undeniable proof that muggles had changed – that most of them had changed, at least.

Why she had ended up in America, Hermione couldn't be certain and, while she would have liked Harry and Ron's company, there were only so many things she could afford to let go wrong, and Harry was an absolute disaster whenever plans were involved. Not to mention how hot-headed Ron could be at the worst of times.

Not that her new boss was any better (and why had she thought that getting a job with one of the most obnoxious people in the world was a good idea, only Merlin knew). It had been the best way to get close to the latest technologies, though, and what she was seeing now went far beyond her expectations.

Stark's flying robot suits were something Hermione would have thought impossible, had she not seen it with her very own eyes, not to mention the Norse God, Thor, that occasionally popped into Stark's tower, or the seemingly human man that gave Hermione an odd feeling of danger that was almost similar to Remus. Pepper had been the one to hire her, hoping that Hermione would be able to help reduce the risk of Stark messing up every time he stepped in front of the media. It was more than a little tempting to simply cast a silencing charm on the man and be done with it.

Of course, the man would then probably build a robotic voice that was eerily similar to his own, and the problem would return.

"Hermione! Early again, I see. You've been working so hard," Stark added, seeing her expression, "why don't you take the day off, or something. There isn't much to do, anyway."

"Mister Stark, I would prefer not to come back to a disaster should I take the day off. I doubt Pepper would be too happy to come back to a destroyed building. She would never let you out of her sight again."

"How many times have I asked you to just call me 'Tony'! And I'll deal with Pepper. Don't worry about her," Stark said, walking towards the door with Hermione trailing behind him. "And, although I know you just can't stand to be away from my wonderful personality, I really think you need a day off today."

"I don't think so, Mister Stark. I get the feeling that you're about to do something you aren't supposed to be doing," Hermione argued. "Besides, you 'dealing' with Pepper is more of me hearing Pepper screaming at you when I walk into the building the next morning."

"Whatever would make you think that?" Stark laughed, not in the least bothered by the fact that Hermione knew that he was lying. "I just have a couple of experiments I want to finish up, and I would rather not have someone watching me over my shoulder."

"I'd be outside your lab, not over your shoulder," Hermione deadpanned, not moving closer to the door even though Stark held it open, and crossing her arms. The invisible holster on her right arm dug nearly uncomfortably into her elbow. She may be surrounded by muggles, but that didn't mean that she didn't carry her want around – even though it caused some of the electronics around her to malfunction.

Stark had simply taken the malfunctioning equipment in his stride, and finally figured out something that didn't react _too_ badly to her presence. It had only taken him a fortnight, and Hermione found herself impressed despite herself. The wizarding world had known of that problem for decades and nothing had been done, yet it had only taken Stark two weeks.

Then again, he hadn't seen it as some sort of insoluble problem like the wizarding world had.

"That's still uncomfortable, because I know that you're going to be standing there ready to voice your disapproval even if you don't know what I'm making."

"And whose fault would that be?"

"For which part? The fact that you are disapproving, or the fact that you don't know, because the latter really isn't my fault," Stark said, raising his hands in a helpless manner. "The two of you insist that you don't want to know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure Pepper would like to hear that, Mister Stark," Hermione smirked, watching the man's face pale drastically.

"Fine. Stay, if it makes you happy," Stark muttered, heading I the direction Hermione knew his private lab was. Hermione hadn't actually been in the lab for fear of the magic her wand emitted interfering with whatever Stark was experimenting with.

It looked interesting enough for Hermione to consider leaving her wand at home one day just to go into that lab and look around. She doubted JARVIS would mind too much, Stark definitely would but that didn't really make a difference to Hermione.

Every day she spent around Stark, and his band of friends (if you could really even call them that), made Hermione more and more certain that the muggle world _could_ be dangerous to the wizarding world, but their technology could also potentially explain magic itself.

And, honestly, Hermione didn't think that was entirely a bad thing for the nearly stagnant wizarding world. All she would have to do was convince them, which was probably the most difficult part.

 **Written for Ultimate Battle Competition: Marvel Crossover**

 **Written for Go Fish: Hermione Granger**

 **Note: so apparently trying to write oneshot crossovers are a lot more difficult than they sound -_-"**


	2. Death Note - Death Note

The words 'Death Note' were embellished onto the front of the little black notebook that had been thrust into his hands. He hadn't wanted it at first – he didn't want anything _they_ gave him – but he had flipped through the book all the same.

It wasn't every day that he was given something he could call his own, even for the short time he could call it that before one of the other children decided they wanted it too. He had hoped they would have gotten the message after Simon, his oldest tormentor, had found snakes amongst his belongings. While the boy had, unfortunately, not _died;_ he had screamed like a little girl, embarrassing himself before everyone he knew.

He was alone in his room when he noticed the 'Rules' outlined on the first page. It was then that Tom realised that this was a book that was as special as he was; that he was the only person who was worthy to possess this book. Tom would have to make sure none of the others managed to get their grubby hands on it.

It was also then that Ryuk materialised in front of him.

...xXx...

A 'Shinigami', as Ryuk had introduced himself as, was a Japanese Death God from folklore. That was all Tom managed to find on the Shinigami at the library; the rest of the chapter describing the Shinigami was refuted by Ryuk, himself, and Tom thought trusting the source was far better than a potentially inaccurate book. The description of Shinigami offered by the book had been dubious itself, and it had become apparent that the authors weren't particularly well-versed in Japanese tradition either when Ryuk snorted loudly into his ear.

Ryuk was invisible to everyone else. Tom had found _that_ out when Mrs Cole had stamped into his room to remind him that it was time for dinner – they had guests, or she wouldn't have bothered – without mentioning anything about the tall skeletal humanoid occupying the room with him. Ryuk had stared thoughtfully at the door after it slammed closed behind the matron.

"Are you sure you don't want her to be the first?"

That had been the moment Tom had begun wondering how the priests at the Church they visited on Sundays had managed to convince themselves, and everyone else, on the appearance of God – some benevolent, wizened old man with a kindly smile and a beard, perhaps with a shining light coming from his body. That was the impression Tom had carried since he could remember.

Trying to fit that image with the image of the black-clothed, choker-wearing skeleton with monstrously sharp teeth with that benevolent image had been a culture shock. Ryuk had emitted a hissing laugh as a child tripped over a stool he had placed in their path without them noticing, and had subsequently taken a bite out of the apple from another's plate, but he hadn't explained the notebook.

He had explained that it was Tom's to figure out, to understand, then do what he wished.

The rules had spoken of death, and control of people before their death. Tom couldn't afford to do any of that to the other orphans, as tempting as it was. He would be the first suspect. He always was.

So, he would have to wait for a day they went out to the park, or the Church, or perhaps even one of their trips to the beach. It would be easier for there to be an 'accident' outside the orphanage, where he could make sure to be within sight of one of the caretakers during the incident. Ryuk's invisibility would help with that, if the Shinigami was in a helpful mood, but Tom knew not to trust Ryuk too much. Ryuk only cared for the chaos, and not Tom's reasons.

Ryuk only enjoyed the panic and death that came from the use of the Death Note. Tom had been able to gauge that almost immediately, but that would work perfectly with Tom's own plans.

He caught Ryuk's eyes as the Shinigami attempted to rouse chaos during their dinner, and smiled. The Shinigami's sharp teeth glinted back at him for a moment, before Ryuk's attention was captured on yet another ploy.

Tom had always known he was special. There was no other reason for Ryuk to have given the Death Note to him, specifically. He could make people hurt when he wanted them to, and now he could also control their life and death as he wished.

They would all get what they deserved. Every last one of them.

Tom would make sure of it.

* * *

 **AN: School: Uagadou; Biloko House**

 **Crossover Month: Fantastic Fandoms Challenge: Harry Potter/Death Note Crossover**

 **Trying to write a Death Note crossover and not having it stray into M rated territory is really difficult! D:**


	3. Remnant of Fate - RWBY

Amber knew that she would die.

The Fall Maiden's powers were strong enough to resist all three of them, however her body was not: one against three were never good odds, no matter how powerful the single person was. Whether her assailants killed her now or later, the end result would be the same.

Before that time, she needed to pass on her power.

Remnant needed someone brave and strong to become the Fall Maiden. Someone who could use her weaknesses as strengths, and continue protecting those who were too weak to protect themselves.

Amber had believed that could be her once. Fate clearly had it otherwise, and she could do nothing other than trust fate now.

Rendered immobile by two of her assailants, Amber pushed the Fall Maiden's power out of her body, urging the power to find its next host.

Amber's body sagged in their hold as she was left with the aura she had been born with: nothing that would be beneficial to anyone, especially not her assailants.

* * *

The power of Fall heeded its companion's plea, weaving its way through time an space, searching for her creator. She would return to her companion eventually. She wouldn't choose another until her companion died, and she hoped it would be a long time until then.

Wrapping around the body that housed her creator, Fall tugged him back to where her companion was.

Her companion wouldn't accept her back until it was safe, but her creator would make it safe enough for them to combine again.

* * *

Being suddenly tugged into a foreign land, Harry barely had a moment to regain his bearings before he noticed the woman who looked to be in trouble. A bit of dizziness had never stopped him before.

The woman closest to him was blasted away first. With both her hands free, the woman looked like she was able to do the most damage. The other two jerked away from the barely conscious woman immediately, hands moving for their weapons.

Harry tried stunning them, but they moved too quickly. Harry moved towards the fallen figure, casting spells to repel their attacks. He could feel the magic that had brought him there still surrounding him.

It was a magic that was as easy to manoeuvre as his own magic, responding to his thoughts almost before they were fully formed. By the time he had reached the woman, the trio were keeping their distance.

As soon as he touched the woman, the foreign magic returned to her body. It had been her magic, then, that had called him here. Harry's own magic flared out in response, making sure the trio that had attacked the woman earlier kept their distance.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Do you know who they were?"

The woman shook her head. "They just attacked me. I saw a little girl on the road, and stopped to give her an apple. Suddenly, the girl disappeared and I was being attacked."

"It looks like I've missed the party," a rough voice called. "I mean no harm. Not to the Fall Maiden, at least."

Harry allowed his defensive position to relax slightly. "Fall Maiden?"

"That is me," the woman claimed. "I'm Amber."

"And I'm Qrow."

"I'm Harry."

"Harry, huh? That's an unusual name. I don't suppose you would like to tell me where you're from, _Harry_?"

"I think we'd be better off discussing this somewhere else. Unless you've made a hobby of having conversations in the middle of the road." Harry wanted to question the man as much as the man seemed to want to question him.

"He saved me," Amber added.

"All right, then. We'll take you to Ozpin, and figure things out from there," Qrow said finally, eyes not losing their suspicion.

"Does this 'Fall Maiden' status have something to do with your magic? I've never seen a person's magic leave their body as yours did," Harry asked Amber as a silence fell upon them. He wasn't sure of their destination, but knew there was probably a faster way to get there than walking – Qrow had suddenly appeared out of nowhere after all.

"Magic?" Amber looked amused, but thoughtful. "I suppose it could be called that. It was the semblance I inherited. I would die without my own semblance, but I lived without the Fall Maiden's semblance when I was younger."

Qrow sent them a sharp, annoyed glance. "I don't think that's a conversation that's safe to have out in the open like this. How about we wait until we reach Beacon to discuss everything?"

"Didn't seem to have a problem when it was _you_ doing the questioning," Harry muttered. "Are you intending to _walk_ all the way to this 'Beacon'? I assure you, I'm not half as heavy as my cousin. I don't need the exercise."

"A joker. Wonderful. There's a helicopter parked nearby. I would offer you your own transportation, but I'd prefer to keep an eye on you."

* * *

Beacon was a school much like Hogwarts. Except the students had weapons instead of wands, and customised their own weapons – or so Amber had told him. Harry couldn't begin to imagine trying to customise his wand. There was simply too much that could possibly go wrong.

That didn't stop him from wanting to see their customised weapons. Constantly updating and improving their weapons sounded like a good idea, but the weapons only came when they were called.

Ozpin dressed like a Slytherin. His eyes held a glint of intelligence, and the man gave Harry an impression of rarely being surprised. The slight widening of his eyes as Amber and Harry relayed their versions of the story had Harry feeling slightly victorious.

"It called you, you say?" Ozpin queried. His brown eyes were sharp like Hermione's was when she was focussed on a problem. Harry was glad the man saw it as the problem it was, because he needed to get back. He couldn't stay in Remnant while there were Death Eaters still making bold attempts on the Ministry. It was over a year since Voldemort had been defeated, and the Death Eaters still desperately attempted to continue his legacy.

"Yes. Well, it was more like it forced me to go to Amber."

Ozpin sighed. "It's difficult to believe that the Fall Maiden semblance would simply summon you here, but I will admit that we're not entirely certain how the Fall Maiden abilities work. In addition to that, you may have saved the life of the Fall Maiden with your actions, but with no idea of how exactly you found yourself in Remnant, I'm afraid we may not have the means to send you back."

"The circumstances mean we can't promise you much, despite what you've done for us," Glynda added.

Harry sighed. It was possible that Death may have a solution, or at least an answer, but he couldn't attempt to summon the Being while other people were nearby. Harry didn't know what was considered 'normal' in this world, and didn't want to be considered a threat.

"We can, however, offer you a place at Beacon for the time being. You can take advantage of the library, and perhaps you may even find some of the subjects interesting. It would also be far easier to try and find a solution if you were nearby."

Qrow made a sound of protest that no one paid attention to.

Ozpin didn't trust Harry either. There was no other reason for him to want to keep Harry within his sights, but taking up the offer was better than being stranded in this world with nothing to his name.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice, then. I never thought I'd become a student again so soon," Harry mused. "Especially after what happened last time."

Amber placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I will be staying here for a few weeks as well. Perhaps feeling the Fall Maiden's semblance would help your research?"

Harry nodded his head in thanks. This was going to be another wild journey, just as he had begun to think that he'd finally have the normal and peaceful life he had always wanted.

Fate clearly didn't want to give him a break.

* * *

 **AN: School: Uagadou; Biloko House**

 **Crossover Month: Fantastic Fandoms Challenge: Harry Potter/RWBY Crossover**

 **This is one of the few that I think may end up inspiring something longer later.**


End file.
